The Lair of the Beast
by deathsinger
Summary: After the Dark Crystal, the gelflings lived in prosperity until one gelfling uses the power of the crystal for himself. Please review....OR ELSE MWAAA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! Opps um sorry 'bout that.... shoot


**Author's Note: A review for this would be nice, please I like any feedback.**

**Disclaimer: This is owned by Jim Henson's family, except I own all the characters, places, and most everything else in this story.**

The Lair of the Beast

A short info novella on the world of _Dark Crystal_

In a world far in the future there is a quiet wood where only a chosen few are allowed. The Gelflings keep it a secret from all other races for if one was to use it for their own purposes, the world would fall under their control for one thousand years of destruction.

Now the keeper of the crystal was a fat plump gelfling called Geff. He had eleven sons and nine daughters named as follows; Brutus, Heff, Nort, Ert, Dalas, Gren, Flare, Dir, Vin, Timer, Opp, Ju, Ki, Jyro, Pick, Hone, Tiller, Tifer, Yollanda, and Fue. Each of these had 30 sons each who had 10 sons each who the only notable son was Hearwern.

Geff was guarding one morning when he callewd his sons to a meeting.. "Now hear this," He said, "Fifty years have I guarded this crystal and no respect have I been given! Now I shall break this crystal and my family shall rule the world!"

Applause followed. Hearwern spoke, "But grandfather the respect is given equally to everyone for every job is important no mater how small or large."  
"Have the principals made you blind Hearwern!"

"No they have given me sight to your cruelty!"

"Away with you heretic I shall disown you miserable worm, and shall all you children die in the flames of our rule!"

"You are the one who will perish in the flames of damnation, Geff! So DAMN YOU!"

"Leave or die, Hearwren!"

And so it would pass that Hearwren left to the home of the two ancients looking for guidance. The ancients were the ones who saved the crystal four-thousand years ago. They formed the lead of the council of Gelfings.

But it so happened that they were dying, the crystal had all ready been broken in four. Three pieces were retrieved, one was left with those who fled to the wood. This left the Gelflings with two crystals left.

Most Gelflings said "Submit, they will not act harshly on their own kind!"

The ancient male spoke "No! To follow them would be suicide!"

One Gelfing spoke out "My family is leaving and so are many others we are taking a shard with us for our protection, we shall submit!"

As they left Hearwren looked saddened. How much could one endure his family broke the crystal surly the others would reject him, his family disowned him so he could not go there. But as he looked up he saw that the ancient had not been angry at him, but surprised at his courage.

The more the ancient aged the more he came to relies that someone needed to take him and his wife's place as head of the counsel. Now the decision was imminent. He felt sad, he looked sad.

Thee ancient female tried to calm her husband "Death is not the end, Jen. Do not worry."

So Jen spoke his worry, "I am not afraid of death it is who shall lead I am worried about."

A long silence followed. Hearwren looked around at the old, the sick, the wounded, the broken, and the young. The darkness in the room trembled as he gazed it strait in the eye. "I shall lead!" he said with extreme determination, "I shall lead the Gelflings to prosperity, but for my clan I shall give them a new name, the Mystics in honor of those former owners of the pure crystal!"

Gen looked up. "So be it," he whispered, "So be it that on this day Hearwren shall be the new leader!"

Gen and his wife died. They fell to the floor and died. They faded and their possessions so that they might receive them in the next life.

_**Five Years Later**_

The Mystics was ready to strike at the greed of the Impure. The 4 clans changed in appearance (except the Gelflings who stayed where they were) the ones who fled to the woods were now called the green because they were green with huge ears, the Impure turned fat and lazy, but their superior weapons made them a formidable foe, The Mystics looked like large golden Gleflings.

They gathered outside the gate. Their numbers small compared to the Impure's, but their spirit infinitely more vast. They came from all types of backgrounds, but now united for the one cause. The others that suffered the tyranny of the Impure's reign too fought alongside the heroes they were ready.

"TURN BACK AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED!" Came the voice of the Impure's messenger, Olf.

Hearwren"s voice rang out, "Bastard we shall take this castle and revive the council of elders so all creatures rule, not just one clan of usurpers and liars!"

Olf was shocked, the voice of Hearwren could have cut the very darkness in half. Many years later the elders would speak that if you could get past Hearwren's mouth you could fight a fully grown bull.

Olf ran inside. Displeased with his reaction the king took his sword and lopped Olf head off. Blood splattered all over his new vest, but he cared not. He said nothing un till he was in full battle gear. When near the door he gave a command, "Let us meet them in open battle."

Insanity followed the command the sound of steel and the cries of the damned rang out among the field and shook the hills. With every sound everyone fought harder. The more deaths the more reason to fight.

Then Hearwren made a desperate gamble. He issued spears though out his ranks.

"Fall back!" He yelled over the din of battle followed by, "CHAAARGE!"

The rush of pure adrenaline that followed took with them the lives of hundreds and hurt many more.

The king exited his chambers and walk into the battle field with a white flag.

"Fight me, if thou shalt dare!" He challenged Hearwren.

"I accept," Came a voice, it was Erdro the leader of both the Green and Gelflings.

Erdro was the strongest gelfling in the all tribes even the largest Impure was afraid for their king.

The swords clashed. A spark flew off of The kings sword. He rolled and slashed at Erdro's leg. Erdro swiftly dodged the attack before kicking the kings sword from his hand.

The king made a sign with his hand. Behind Erdro a man stabbed him through the stomach. The battle started again, only this time in favor of the Impure.

Hearwren rushed to Erdro.

"I fear I have been a fool," he whispered.

"No, we will get help for you," denied Hearwren

"Ha… you are the only leader now who can …urgh…save… grunt…the…tribe " Erdro said weaker with every breath, "Take…the..the…crystal from my pocket…you…know…what…to…arghh…………"

That last word killed him.

Hearwren rushed to the crystal room. The king did the same. The race was on. At the top of the stairs they met, ready.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Hearwren.

"DISOWNED BASTARD!" insulted the king.

Then knowing exactly what to do Hearwren leapt up and brought all pieces of the crystal down on it. What followed was a brilliant flash of light that shown for miles. When it was over all the Impure were to.

In the years following Hearwren became a wise and benevolent ruler who had no children and left his seat to the wisest of gelfings once again.


End file.
